


It'll Be Alright

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, Slash, nervous son how cute, this isn't sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: In which Duff worries that Slash will reject him if he kisses him. Fluff, but with Duff's not quite safe for work language. In his head, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old thing that I wrote, and it's not very long. I've got a lot of existing fics that I've wanted to post for a while, and this seemed like a good one to start with on a new website right before I get down to the horrific sinning. This is cute still. Also no shit because they'd have posed in playgirl long ago, but I don't own Slash or Duff. Or GNR.

Slash sat by the TV, his cigarette between his fingers. He wasn't actually smoking it but he wanted to look like he was doing something. He was preoccupied; preoccupied by someone. 

Duff. 

Slash sighed to himself as the next commercial came on. He got annoyed with himself every time he developed a crush on a guy. When it was a girl it was easy; if he got rejected it wasn't because he was a faggot, it was because he wasn't her type. It was easy to be imperfect and hard to be fucked up. 

Slash had only had a couple of crushes on guys; he'd never gone anywhere with them. A guy here and there intermingled with all the girls. First some clumsy blonde fucker with a nice smile in high school; Slash remembered tripping out of embarrassment and spilling brownie dough all over him in preparation for the school's annual fucking bake sale. Then a brief stint of liking Bret Michaels from Poison, but, man, that was a mistake. When Slash had showed up at the Poison studio to apply, he was immediately turned off. And then Duff McKagan came along. Slash thought it would fade away eventually, but it never did. 

Duff stayed; he stayed for 1984, 1985... Slash hated 1985 with all of his heart and spirit. He hated that he had fallen in love with the one person who wouldn't love him back. 

Love? Fallen in love? Yeah, he had. 

Duff was beautiful and smart and tall and clumsy and cute. How could Slash not fall in love with everything from that sweet, angelic face to that great bulge? 

That's it, Slash suddenly realized. I can't live like this anymore. I have to tell him even if he rejects me. I have to tell him even if he calls me a faggot. It won't ruin the band; we all know that the band's too strong. It won't ruin our friendship, that can always be built back up. 

Slash took a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair and then he shouted, "Duff!" 

There was a loud bang of Duff slamming into something and even though Slash was terrified, he had to laugh. 

"Fuck! I'm coming!" There were more bangs of Duff slamming into the walls. 

Duff slid into the room on the heels of his shoes, then plopped down on the couch next to Slash. He affectionately threw his arm around the smaller man. Slash's heart jolted inside him and his stomach tensed, but he didn't say anything. He took a deep breath in and then out and then turned to Duff. 

"Duff, I have something to tell you." Slash said, his voice strong over the droning sounds of the TV. 

"What's wrong?" Duff inquired, "You can tell me anything." He said authentically, toying with a strand of Slash's hair. 

"Well, first I gotta come out and tell you something before I get to the beef... I'm, well, I'm AC/DC..." Slash's feeling of shame intensified. 

"Did you literally call me out here to tell me that?" Duff inquired, "You know I don't care about that kind of thing." 

"Well, yeah, the thing is is that it goes deeper than that." Slash's voice wanted to shake but he wouldn't let it, "In the midst of all the girls I've liked, there's been a few guys. And I've fallen in love with one. I've been in love with him since I met him in 1984."

Duff's face fell, and Slash realized that Duff must like him too. 

"So, I'm gonna go, and I'm gonna kiss him." Slash smiled. 

"Okay..." Duff looked hurt and rejected. 

Slash leaned in, as if to tell Duff, who looked to be near tears, a secret. Instead, he pressed his lips gently to the blonde's. 

"I love you." Slash said, shyly.

Duff reached up and grabbed the back of Slash's head, pulling the dark man down to him by his hair. Duff smashed his lips to Slash's, licking the guitarist's plump lips. He reached to Slash's lower back and pulled the man onto his lap. Slash perched there like a cute bird. 

Slash forced his tongue between Duff's lips and the two tongues twisted together, as the two men who possessed them dragged their fingers though each other's hair and down one another's faces. Duff dropped his lips to the side of Slash's neck and Slash threw his head back, moaning, as Duff sucked at Slash's flesh, leaving a trail of hickeys down his neck and on his collar bone. 

Duff pulled away from the smaller man, hugging Slash to his chest. Slash melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around Duff. They stayed like that for a few seconds, and then Duff spoke. 

"I love you too, Slash." 


End file.
